


Early For My Own Funeral

by Nightcoreday_parade



Category: Original Story, one shots - Fandom
Genre: Afterlife, Car Accident, Death, Ghosts, M/M, Yaoi, and more!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightcoreday_parade/pseuds/Nightcoreday_parade
Summary: This story idea actually came from Pinterest but I thought I could do a really cool story with it. As a one shot because I am trying to use one shots as a way to get rid of a writers block.Prompt: write a story of a funeral from the dead person's point of view.





	Early For My Own Funeral

The wind in my face. The radio playing. The honk of a horn. The crash of two cars. A burning smoke smell. The deafening explosion. Silence. 

Hospital lights bringing back my senses. I try to feel the bed but I can't. I try to breathe, yet it's impossible. I try to hear, only distant crying from my boyfriend. I wanna comfort him but the panic that is clawing me from my insides, holds me back. It burns me. Just like the burns I can feel on my rough skin. 

I regret it. Ever coming up with the bright idea to see my dying father a whole state away. I know that he is probably gone too. I can feel my own presence grow distant from me. And I'm so sore, I can't reach out for it. I let it slip. 

An I regret it. 

I hear a thunderous beeb that pounds in my mind. Never leaving me. I can't hear Ivory. It pains me because I can feel his presence. The presence that sheds pure regret and horror.

I want to cry. The urge to take it all back. I reach out for my senses but their gone and with it the hospital lights disappear. 

I feel every touch on my skin. Irritating my soul and reminding me of my decisions.

The graze of fingertips from Ivory. The gentle drop of a tear. The harsh drape of a cloth. I feel my body in motion but I can't move it.

It tears me between mind and soul. I can feel my mind reeling me to let go. I can hear the argument between mind and soul. But I would rather cling to my last memories of life. 

Ivory's sweet smile. The smell of his hand grown garden. His gentle touch. his always loveing gleam in his eyes. 

I sit with my regret in an endless loop. I want to let go. But the disappointment. It.. it holds me back. 

It happened in a flash. The rigged cloth was pulled off of me. I felt like I should be able to see. But I know I couldn't, so trying would be pointless. 

I felt my body be moved all around. Blood being drained from my once durable body. But I still felt the pain. But it wasn't enough to make me scream in agony. 

I sat with my thoughts that rambled about my stupidity. I felt my soul be lifted, like the next place I was meant to be was trying to drag me there. 

Maybe that was it. I was scared. Scared of my afterlife. Would I go Into another life and remember Ivory as a past life? Would I be sent to the endless depths of hell? Or the highest rank of heaven? Even to the competitive survival of purgatory. 

I nearly screamed from my own thoughts. And I realized that my body was now still.

My body... so...empty. My organs scooped out and drained from life filled liquid. I felt like I was suffocating even more. No more oxygen that reminded me of life. Just left in a black void. 

I stayed that way for what seemed like centuries. I wouldn't be surprised if it was. I was rolled away from the room. And the cloth wasn't dragged off til we reached our destination. Giving me even more time to think. 

Was it the stupidest idea in the world to go see my dad before he left. It was all because of me. I wanted to know.... Not wanted, needed. I needed to know if he was ever proud. Or if the alcohol just left him in a blurred hangover in life. 

I felt my senses return to a ring. I couldn't see, but I could hear. I heard a distant screech of tires. I felt my body jerk to the side. 

I wanted to scream. Weirdly I was so protective of my body. It was the only thing anchoring me to my life. 

Yet I was still dragged away. After being hauled a long ways, I was set back down on level ground. 

I felt the air more cold on my dying skin. I was able to feel my skin being touched even by the temputure. Hearing the peaceful birdsong that lullabied on the wind. This is what I missed. More than anything. 

I appreciate the life that left me. And looking back at the times in my teen years. I didn't appreciate life at all. I wanted to be in this dead state. But I was terrified now. Would I be terrified back then. 

I heard people as the cold brought even more regret and disappointment. I heard a thunderous wail from my mother. Her prescence shed so much denial I just wanted to reach out to her. But I couldnt. 

My poor Ivory still had a regretful manner that peeled from him like a band-aid. Right now thats what everyone needed in the moment. Something that would act like a remedy to their depression. 

With haunting memories of life to my right and a peaceful calm meadow to my left. I knew I had to choose quickly. I listened to the presiets speech for a moment. 

"May God will your soul a calm passage to your afterlife." And with that the vision in my head expanded as the speech closed and my time to decide became shortened. 

I looked into the direction of my father. It seemed I could almost see his memories. The memories of our arguments and fights that we had to the memories of playing baseball in the backyard.  

I looked to Ivory. He was do downcast it hurt. His memories showed our first date. So vividly it hurt my soul. I looked at Ivory as he tried to comfort my mom through it all. He was so gentle with the depression that weighted on his shoulders like gravity itself. 

I knew now, which side would help the ones I love. I left the peaceful meadow behind to become a spirit attached to Ivory. To help him through this because a lot of people had the unknown strength to move on, but I could see Ivory would need love for his healing. And with that, I drew Ivory into an embrace that only I could feel. It tore me, but I knew he felt it by the look n his face after told me. 

I let my spirit stay with Ivory as I felt my spirits lift hopefully. And I knew I could make things right. 


End file.
